personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Code
"Blue Code" is the 15th episode of season 1, and the 15th produced hour of . It originally aired on February 16, 2012. Synopsis Reese discovers there's more to the story after he infiltrates a smuggling ring to get close to his latest POI. Origin of the Title * The title of the episode refers to the "Blue Code of Silence", sometimes known as the "Thin Blue Line", an unwritten law among police officers not to report on another colleague's errors, misconducts or crimes. Main Plot Points * Reese goes undercover with a gang of smugglers to investigate the POI who turns out to be an undercover cop. * Cahill is determined to bring to justice a drug kingpin named, "L.O.S." * Patrick Simmons is introduced as part of HR. * Fusco appears to have murdered crooked cop Ian Davidson in self-defense and is now indebted with HR. * "L.O.S." turns out to be undercover CIA in a secret government operation to acquire funds through getting a piece of the drug trade. Flashbacks * In 2008, Mark Snow's relationship with Reese and Kara is revealed when they are required to abduct an American politician in connection with the sale of the Ordos laptop which is not named but hinted at.. * Jessica Arndt is revealed to be married with her husband Peter, and Reese's continued feelings are revealed for Jessica. Only Kara's intervention stops Reese from reconnecting. * Reese's reason for not telling Jessica to wait for him is revealed Episode Notes * The director plays the audience by having Reese, Snow, and Kara saying they are "behind enemy lines" in this "god-forsaken country" while middle-eastern music is playing in the background, but when Reese steps outside, he is in New York. Production Notes Music * If I Had a Heart by Fever Ray – Played during final sequence, starting while Davidson threatens Fusco and going all the way to the end. Trivia *Despite having members who appeared as early as the , this is the first time the organization HR is referred to by name. *Reese's meeting in the bar with Peter Arndt establishes that Reese is originally from Puyallup, Washington, which is 95 miles away from Mount Vernon, Washington, the real-life birthplace of Jim Caviezel, who portrays Reese. * The plates in Micheal Cahill's Charger, GHO-7561, last appeared on Hector Alvarez's Pontiac in . * Fusco refers to Finch as "Kimosabe." This expression became popular in the hit radio and then TV series, "The Lone Ranger." Like Reese, the Lone Ranger fights for justice undercover (he wears a mask). Quotes *"No one followed me. I just needed to feel normal." (Cahill) *"Words wound, detective." (Finch to Carter) *"In the Army, they taught us the fastest way to get shot was to fail to clean your weapon." (Reese) "In the Marines, they taught us the fastest way to clean your weapon was to shoot a couple of people with it." (Stanton) *"We're not walking in the dark. We are the dark." (Stanton to Reese) *"Your version of a lucky day is being shot and lit on fire?" (Carter) *"You got any firearms besides that piece?" "Girl after my own heart." (Reese to Carter after seeing her weaponry) *"He's about to have a screaming infant. I don't think he'll be anywhere close to sound." (Finch) es:Blue Code it:Il codice blu 115 115 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Reese Flashbacks